The Didact (Halo)
Summary Shadow-of-Sundered-Star, more commonly known as "The Didact" or his Promethean name the Ur-Didact, was a Forerunner Promethean who held an extremely high status in the Forerunner society as supreme commander of the entire Forerunner military. He wholeheartedly believed in the Mantle of Responsibility the Forerunners held to protect life, and initially opposed the Halo Array as a sin beyond measure. He was also the lover and husband of the Librarian. He serves as the primary antagonist in Halo 4 and the Halo Escalation comic series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, Possibly Low 7-C Name: Shadow-of-Sundered-Star, Most known as "The Didact", Ur-Didact. Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: 112,812 by the time of Halo 4 (Born in 110,255 B.C.E.) Classification: Forerunner-Promethean, Commander of the Forerunner military, husband of the Librarian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Technological Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, Data Manipulation (Comparable to other Prometheans, who can create beings of pure information and transform living beings to data), Energy Manipulation (Capable of creating Shockwaves from his armor), Portal Creation, Homing Attack and Dimensional BFR (Able to create ruptures to Slipstream-Space. Superior to the Warden Eternal who can create, and throw a Slipspace rupture that tracks its target), Teleportation (Comparable to other Forerunner Warriors who were able to Teleport to other Forerunner Installations) Levitation/Restricted Flight, Reactive Evolution (Forerunners' Warrior armor could "evolve" during and after long fights), Summoning (Can summon hundreds of Promethean Knights, Soldiers, Crawlers and Watchers that follow his command) Projectile Reflection (Promethean Watchers can create Hardlight shields capable of deflecting projectiles), Immortality (Type 1 2, and 6, Master Chief stated that the Didact was only temporarily stopped after his supposed vaporization, WOG confirms that he is still alive), Regeneration (At least High-Low, regenerated an eye, likely Low-Mid, comparable to other Prometheans who've regenerated from loosing body parts, possibly higher, even after having his body completely vaporized, Master Chief stated that he was just temporally stopped), Transmutation with the Composer (Turned the entire population of a city of 7 million+ into digital essence), Adaptation (Forerunner armor is able to adapt to various planets' ecosystem), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures, Radiation, Diseases, High Gravity, Pain, the Vacuum of Space, and Transmutation (Immune to the effects of the Composer). Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, Possibly Small Town level (After exiting the Cryptum, he was able to very casually ionize a metal barrier, capable of immobilizing other Prometheans with his Constraint Fields) Speed: At least, Superhuman movement speed with at least Supersonic combat speed and Reactions likely higher (His suit is far more sophisticated and powerful than Master Chief's, should be faster than Kelly-087, the fastest Spartan) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Likely far stronger than Master Chief, can lift and toss Spartans like toys), Higher with Constraint Fields (Capable of restraining other Prometheans) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, Possibly Small Town Class (Able to trade blows with other High Ranking Prometheans, who should be comparable to him), far stronger than the Warden Eternal, effortlessly curbstomped Master Chief, on multiple occasions) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from other ancient Prometheans with no problem. Completely unaffected by Promethean weapons) Possibly Small Town level (Vastly more powerful than the Warden Eternal who can barely survive attacks from the Incineration Cannon, should be able to survive attacks from that same weapon) Stamina: Nearly limitless (With their suits, Forerunners require no sleep and can fight on for days. Unaffected by having a knife driven several inches into his eye socket.) Range: Tens of metres with constraint fields, Multi-Universal with Scanners (The Didact was able to conduct studies on a planetary system's traces of the photonic realm, the Glow), thousands of kilometres with his ship's weapons and the Composer, Galactic with Slipspace travel. At least Dozens of Kilometers Area of Effect with The Composer Standard Equipment: Forerunner Combat Skin, his flagship, the Mantle's Approach, and the Composer. Various Promethean Weapons. Intelligence: Genius level, He commanded the entire Forerunner military for several eons and controlled the Promethean Knights for the duration of his return in Halo 4. Each Promethean is also able to control million strong phalanxes of fighters such as Phaetons. Was still able to function even after been driven insane by The Gravemind, and locked inside a Cryptum for a hundred thousand years to dwell in his own madness. Weaknesses: Is egotistical and has a tendency to hold back against "Inferior lifeforms"; Anti-hacking system has limits and has been defeated by the likes of Cortana. The Composer is useless against machines, and beings similar to The Flood. His summoned Prometheans are far below his physical tier. Gallery 185px-Didact.png|The original symbol of Ur-Didact, later adopted by Iso-Didact. H4_Didact_Symbol.jpg|The unbound version of the Didact's sigil. Halo-4-Didact-Cryptum.jpg|The Cryptum that Ur-Didact was sealed in up until 2557 H4-MantlesApproach-ScanRender.png|Ur-Didact's personal ship, Mantle's Approach, was a colossal starship towering at a height of 371.4km, and possessed a Composer, which could create new Prometheans from existing life. It's size was such that a thin atmosphere had formed around it's outer hull. Others Notable Victories: Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's Profile (Note: Akame ga Kill Zero Akame was used and speed was unequalized) Notable Losses: Alex Mercer (Prototype) Alex Mercer's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Halo Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Technopaths Category:Aliens Category:Light Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Leaders Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7